Tidak Boleh, Dobe!
by Tori Piya
Summary: "Karena aku takut kau diambil orang, Dobe."  Fic gak panjang, gak pendek, gak bagus, lebih ke abal, alias gak jelas. Oneshot. Sho-ai. SasuNaru. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! RnR?


**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TIDAK BOLEH, DOBE!**

**~Tori Piya~**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Little Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pria mungil berwajah manis dan berambut pirang, tengah duduk manja di pangkuan suami tercintanya. Seorang pria tampan berwajah dingin, namun tatapannya penuh akan cinta terhadap pria bermata biru indah yang ada di pangkuannya. Tangan kecoklatan si mungil melingkar mesra di leher orang tercintanya. Sesekali dia mengecupi pipi putih dan bibir tipis suaminya. Sedangkan tangan putih pucat pria yang satunya membelai-belai rambut pirang lembut favoritnya. Menambah kesan mesra di antara dua insan yang tengah kasmaran itu.

"Ne, Teme kau tampan." Rayu si Pirang pada pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" Tanya pria yang di panggil 'Teme' tadi.

"Aku, aku mau bekerja." Pinta si pria manis pada suaminya.

Diam. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan tadi langsung menurunkan sang 'istri' dari pangkuannya. Tatapannya yang semula lembut, kini berubah menjadi sedikit dingin. Membuat sang pemuda pirang bungkam untuk sementara.

"Sudah ku bilang. Tidak boleh, Dobe!" larangnya tegas. Entah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Dobe-nya.

"Tapi aku bosan di rumah tanpa kegiatan, Teme." Rajuk sang 'istri'.

"Aku masih bisa menanggung hidup kita berdua. Kau tetap tidak boleh bekerja!" ujar si Uchiha muda itu semakin tegas.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini keputusanku!" Pria berkulit pucat itu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka berdua. Meninggalkan malaikatnya sendirian di ruang tengah kediaman mereka.

"Uh, Teme jelek!" gerutunya yang selalu jengkel karena larangan suaminya

Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin ikatan pernikahan sekitar setahun lalu. Sebenarnya hubungan percintaan mereka telah mereka jalin sejak masih bersekolah di SMA, tapi baru tahun kemarin mereka melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya yang lebih serius. Selama setahun ini, kegiatan Naruto ketika Sasuke pergi bekerja untuk mengepulkan asap dapur mereka adalah menunggu suaminya pulang. Seminggu, sebulan, dua bulan, tak masalah. Tapi lama-kelamaan dirinya merasa bosan juga sendirian di rumah tanpa kegiatan. Lalu diputuskanlah untuk mencari pekerjaan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Naruto memohon dan merajuk. Selalu dilarang oleh sang Suami. Tanpa alasan yang jelas tentunya. Jika tokoh utama kita ini meminta alasan yang masuk akal pada Sasuke, tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan.

Puluhan cara sudah di lakukannya. Saat sedang bermesraan, saat sedang makan malam bersama, saat mau tidur, dan di saat-saat momen indah lainnya. Dan Sasuke selalu marah, karena Naruto selalau merusak suasana yang jarang sekali mereka dapatkan akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukannya.

"Apakah Teme tahu kalau aku kesepian?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, bulir-bulir Kristal bening telah menggenang di ujung kelopak mata kecoklatannya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu, selama ini aku selalu mengatakannya." Gumamnya sendiri, dan kini air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah peduli." Dan terlelaplah dia di sofa karena kelelahan. Terlalu lelah menangis dan terlalu lelah menunggu.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Hanya bisa diam terpaku. Sebenarnya dia tak tega jika harus berlama-lama melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, memindahkan ke dalam ruangan cinta mereka yang hangat dan nyaman. Mengecup sekilas kening halus kekasih hatinya.

"Maaf ya, Dobe." Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Pagi itu sepasang mata biru safir mendapati wajah sang pujaan hati saat pertama kali ia membuka mata pada hari baru ini. Membuatnya sedikit tersipu karena ketampanan sang suami. Ditambah lagi dua lengan kekar yang mendekapnya erat. Hangat.

Perlahan tangan kecoklatan itu memindahkan lengan putih yang melingkar di tuguh mungilnya. Tetapi, yang bersangkutan malah terusik dan terbangun.

"Ngh…" desah bibir tipis si Uhiha muda.

"Selamat pagi, Teme." Sapa Naruto dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Hn, pagi."

"Sarapan?" tawar si pirang.

"Tentu saja."

**-Skip Time: Waktu santai di ruang tengah-**

"Teme, aku mohon."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak paham dengan maksud pembicaraan Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sasuke!" ujar si pirang dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ditambah lagi dia memanggilnya 'Sasuke' yang menandakan kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

"Sudah ku bilang ratusan kali, tidak boleh, Dobe!" larang Sasuke yang juga meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ku mohon, 'Suke. Aku mohon." Pinta pria mantan Uzumaki itu dengan suara bergetar dan bersujud. Dia benar-benar memohon kali ini.

"Bangunlah, Dobe! Jangan bertindak konyol!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau. Sampai kau mengabulkan permohonanku!"

Pria berambut raven itu menghela nafas panjang. Menandakan ia benar-benar sudah kesal dengan pasangannya. Bukan kehendaknya melarang Naruto untuk mencari kegiatan di luar rumah. Tapi feeling-nya sebagai seorang suami lah yang melarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa ingin bekerja, Dobe?" Tanya si raven dengan nada suara yang mulai melembut, tak ingin memperparah pertengkaran kecil ini.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku kesepian Teme. Kau tak tahu betapa bosannya sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang bisa di lakukan hiks…hiks…Aku kesepian, bodoh!" terang si Blondie yang tak mampu menahan emosinya. Dirinya menangis hingga sesenggukan.

Diam. Sasuke perlahan berjongkok dan mendekap jantung hatinya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan Naruto yang sedang kacau. Membiarkan Naruto merasakan kenyamanan dalam satu dekapan hangat tersebut. Memang akhir-akhir ini emosi Naruto suka berubah-ubah. Sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit mengangis, membuat Sasuke menjadi jengah lama-kelamaan. Tapi mau dikata apa? Dirinya juga tak bisa hidup tanpa sang malaikat pirang.

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Perlahan, si pirang manis itu mendongakkan wajah sayunya. Membiarkan batu permata safirnya bertatap langsung dengan mata hitam kelam Sasuke. Menimbulkan kesunyian lagi di antara mereka.

"Selama ini, kau selalu memohon dan menangis di hadapanku. Aku pun tak tega melihatmu terus-terusan seperti itu." Terang Sasuke sambil menatap lembut 'istri'nya. Tangan dinginnya sesekali memilin rambut pirang keemasan di hadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap melarangku?" Tanya Naruto manja sembari mengulum ujung ibu jarinya. 'Benar-benar manja, seperti bayi.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Perasaanku sebagai seorang suami lah yang melarangmu. Aku tidak rela." Jawab Sasuke yang masih setia memilin rambut si pirang.

"Maksudmu?" si pirang belum mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke, membuat yang ditanyai menjadi gemas.

"Kau memang benar-benar, Dobe! Aku melarangmu bekerja karena…karena aku takut kau diambil orang." Aku Sasuke dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, 'Suke." Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk erat Sasuke.

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam hening. Saling membagi kehangatan di cuacam musim gugur yang dingin. Merasakan degup jantung pasangan masing-masing. Sensasi nyaman yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Hingga sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam perut si pirang. Dan berlarilah si pirang ke arah kamar mandi.

"HOEEEKKK!" pria pirang kita memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya ke dalam wastafel kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memijit-mijit tengkuk kecoklatan Naruto.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mual, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara muntahnya.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual, Teme." Terang si pirang dengan suara lemas.

"Hah? Ja-jangan-jangan kau…" Sasuke menduga-duga dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah perut Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau tak akan kesepian lagi, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum aneh mengembang di bibirnya.

"Teme~~"

**The End(?) O.o'a**

* * *

Pendek?

Aneh?

Gaje?

Ngeselin?

Nggak nyambung?

Semua itu sengaja~*plak*

Yak satu lagi oneshot gaje yang aku bikin. Entah mengapa ada ide aneh yang muncul di otak ku yang nggak kalah anehnya. Hingga muncullah fic aneh ini. Kalau berkenan dan tidak kerepotan, silakan RnR. Yaaa?*Piya's eye no jutsu*

Ada yang tau apa itu Piya? Piya itu anak ayaam o'

Bye Bye~~~


End file.
